


Does this Bubblegum Pink Clash with My Leather?

by SilverscreenDoll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Historia, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, POV First Person, Pastel/Punk AU, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Ymir, other background relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverscreenDoll/pseuds/SilverscreenDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is a punk trans girl who loves riding motor cycles. Historia Reiss is a short chubby girl who loves pastels and cute charms. Now see what happens when Ymir is dared to go on a date with the seemingly opposite Historia Reiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this Bubblegum Pink Clash with My Leather?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user yumikuries post http://yumikuries.tumblr.com/post/88806654833/snk-high-school-au-where-punk-trans-girl-ymir-has
> 
> I hope I gave it justice
> 
> Aaaah big thanks to my best friend for drawing this beautiful fanart for it https://twitter.com/nuclearbunnbunn/status/505753818802716672/photo/1

“I will literally do anything,” I would always boast to my fellow leather clad comrades. In return they would always look at me with skepticism.

 

“Would you even insert something disgusting most of the time involving shit,” one of them, normally Connie, would respond back.

 

“No seriously dare me to do something and I’ll do it with little to no fuck ups,” I’d assure back.

 

They’d fall into silence and not come up with anything good besides something stupid like pranking our beloved Economics teacher, Mr. Smith. But today they actually came up with something a bit more difficult to perform.

 

“Okay I got something good for you to do Ymir,” Jean drawled pulling his scratched up mermaid lighter to the cigarette between his lips.

 

“Is it pranking Mr. Smith again Kirschstein?” I sneered snatching the lighter from his hands and tossing it to Connie who was down on his luck getting his own to work.

 

“No it isn’t,” he retorted back trying to look cool with blowing smoke in my face but looked like a complete dumbass as usual.

 

“Is it pranking Mr. Zacharias this time Jeanbo?” Annie jeered. When she speaks someone always gets pissed.

 

“Jesus Christ Annie how the fuck did you find out about that,” Jean shouted at Annie and he almost dropped his cigarette.

 

“Woah Jeannie didn’t want to strike a chord maybe you should tell your nerdy little boy toy to not divulge stuff to me,” she snickered.

 

“What? Marco?,” Jean shouted once more, “that ass.”

 

“Ok let’s get away from this topic and let’s head back to what you want me to do,” I directed the conversation back to something a little more about me.

 

Jean took another long drag from his cigarette. He looked back over to me and realized what he was going to say again.

 

“Oh yeah,” he said, “I almost forgot.”

 

“Smooth Kirschstein.”

 

He gave a slightly pouty look towards my direction and went back to what he was saying.

 

“So you know who Historia is right?” he asked with his trademark wicked grin sliding over his face.

 

“Uh yeah that chubby girl who likes flowers? I have Geometry and… Drama with her,” I can see where this heading.

 

“Well Miss Chubby Bubblegum Pink is single, painfully single, and I think it would be oh so kind of our school’s resident punk ass to go on a lovely date with her,” he drawled on the last syllable and gave me that “look”. The look someone gives someone when they know they got someone else.

 

“Don’t act like this is some big fucking stumper you know I appreciate the ladies anyway,” I tried to pass seductively on the last few words but at least I got my point across.

 

“Amen sister,” Connie throws his hand up in his odd attempt at a high five and I reciprocated.

 

Now Jean he starts laughing, yeah laughing at me. “No this isn’t some failed and shaded attempt at a shitty homophobic or transphobic joke, hell you all met my nerdy ass boyfriend. No I’m saying it would be pretty funny seeing Ymir, the only girl in our school who is encouraged to stuff her bra, with Historia, the girl who wears short skirts and tight sweaters everyday in various shades of pink. I mean how many shades of pink can there be?”

 

“I’ll do it,” I stated firmly. Historia isn’t that bad, she’s nice, really cheerful, and I doubt she owns that much pink, “how do you know she’s single though.”

 

Everybody gave me a look, Jean, Connie, and Annie, all of them.

 

“You never know,” I added in my defense.

 

“Fine I’ll indulge you a bit, she is Marco’s bio partner so she comes over to my place a few times a week so they can work on stuff together and she talks about how lonely she is. A lot. She’s a sweet kid but come on I’m sorry if me sleeping on my boyfriend bugs you I get bored easily,” he was getting more and more agitated as he spoke.

 

“It does get a little annoying how clingy you are to that kid Jean,” Connie said laughing a bit to himself.

 

“Nu uh you’re just jealous that you’re other half isn’t as perfect as mine,” he stuck his tongue out at him and the duo began going into an argument on if either Sasha or Marco was better. I only got involved once with these arguments and I was more lenient towards Marco because he’s my dork-tacular twin brother but I learned my lesson fast after that.

 

“Okay losers I’m gonna head home, I know none of you deadbeats have cash for food.” They were about to respond but they all knew I was right.

 

“Tomorrow you gotta ask Miss Bubblegum Pink out okay Ymir?” Connie or maybe Jean shouted at me, I was too far to tell.

 

“Yeah yeah I will,” I reassured them as I got my ass on my motorcycle and waved them off as I began to ride.

 

I love riding my motorcycle. The feeling of the wind in my face, going fast, and all the other bullcrap you hear from every other indie film in existence. However I couldn’t focus on the amazing feeling I normally got on this thing. No I was thinking of Bubblegum- I mean Histora. Now in my opinion I am way out of her lead, she’s cute, has a sweet laugh, a nice high voice, and cis. Painfully, beautifully, and utterly cis. If she said yes I think I’ll piss myself a little to be honest. But she’ll say no, everyone at this school knows who I am and my reputation. If being transgender didn’t bother her at all then the whole ‘she set fire to the girl’s bathroom in the Freshmen hall’ probably will deter her. But the deal was I ask her I doesn’t mean she’s obligated to say yes.

 

That night at home we had chicken parmesan that tasted edible. Great dad that’s ten days in a row.

 

Marco asked me about the Historia situation afterwards. Mental note: murder Jean by shoving an especially prickly cactus up his asshole.

 

“Just promise you won’t hurt her Ymir. She’s a sweet girl and doesn’t deserve any more shit on her,” Marco warned.

 

“Dude you are talking to me. I get shit for just going outside so whatever she deals with I probably have dealt with worst,” I lean back on his computer chair that he keeps all of Jean’s old hoodies he leaves here.

 

“I know you deal with a lot Ymir and you’re probably right but still,” he was stern with his words.

 

“I will I will,” I got out of the chair and started to head out the door.

 

“And Ymir,” I make a small noise to show I was listening, “don’t sleep with your boobs on tonight. Please I will not buy you another pair just because you were too lazy to take them off.”

 

“Fine,” I lazily drawled as I shut the door behind me and walked into my own room.

 

I begin to slip off my shirt and toss into the hamper basket in the corner of my room. I look at myself in the mirror and slowly trace the slowly showing curves on my body. Their subtle but you can start to see them. I smile a bit and slowly begin to peal off the adhesives on my chest so I can actually sleep.

 

\--

 

I opened my eyes with the light from my window shining brightly on my face. I stretched my arms and I swore I could hear birds singing, it was like a damn Disney film.

 

Shit. Fuck. The sun isn’t supposed to be up yet I slept in… again. I rush over to the edge of my bed to grab my phone but I ever so gracefully tumbled off my bed. Using my nightstand to help me stand I snatch my phone to only find out I slept in ten extra minutes than normal. Not a big deal.

 

After getting dressed and ready I was kindly greeted by Marco and Jean at our kitchen table.

 

“Hey Jean shouldn’t you be eating breakfast at your house?” I shouted grabbing a pack of strawberry Pop Tarts.

 

Marco threw his hand over Jeans mouth before he could react, “Ymir you know he comes here everyday and everyday you make some lame joke about it.”

 

“She knows I’m gonna bother her about Miss Bubblegum Pink this morning,” he said shoving another mouthful of Lucky Charms in his mouth.

 

“I’m doing it god Kirschstein.” I throw my Pop Tarts in my backpack and start walking out the door.

 

“You sure you don’t need a ride Ymir?” Marco yelled at me.

 

“Do I ever want a ride?” I slam the door behind me, sadly it wasn’t on purpose it’s just windy outside.

 

I kick up the mini stand holding up my bike, start it up, and ride off.

 

\--

 

Conveniently at school all of my good friends were waiting for me at my locker. All decked in leather and black, except Marco who was wearing a blue sweater vest and khakis.

 

“What do you guys want?” I ask fiddling with the stump I call my ponytail.

 

“You know what Ymir. She’s right there at her locker,” Connie pointed across the hall at the short blonde girl wearing pink floral pants that were hugging her hips and thighs with a mint green sweater that did the same to her chest. “Just get it over with.”

 

“Fine you want me to get it over with? I will,” I strode across the hall until I was about a foot away from her. She had headphones in which explained why she was wiggling her hips around. Her butt was the width of about two of these lockers and the pants on them. There must be at least five hundred different shades of pink on them.

 

I took another few steps towards her and tapped her fuzzy mint green covered shoulder. She turned her head back with slight confusion but upon looking at me she smiled and turned the rest of herself around. She pulled her headphones out and I heard faint lyrics along the lines of _People in this town they, they can be so cruel._

 

“Uh Ymir right?” she squeaked.

 

“Yeah,” I responded.

 

“What is it you want?” she asked.

 

“Oh well all my friends are asses and,” her face was looking quite confused, “they went to see the new Godzilla movie without me and you see I don’t like seeing movies alone so I was wondering… if you would like to I dunno see it with me?” I flashed an awkward smile at her.

 

She looked at me oddly for a moment until her face softened into a bright smile, “I would love to go with you. Is Friday good I’m not doing anything then,” she bubbled.

 

She actually bubbled like she was a princess in a kids film. I was kind of awestruck this sort of cute girl actually said yes to me? I think I’m blushing, I can feel myself blushing. Damnit Ymir she’s looking at you weird say something.

 

“Yeah that’s great- I mean that’s a good day,” I blathered on I began to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

 

“I think I should at least give you my number if we are going to actually do this,” she giggled.

 

“Uh yeah that would help,” I nervously laughed to fill the air.

 

She pulled out a purple glitter pen and wrote her number on my palm. It only tickled a little.

 

“I’ll text you details later.”

 

“Okay I’ll see you in Geometry and Drama later,” she shouted heading to what I presume her first hour class is.

 

“She said yes?” Annie asked.

 

I threw my palm up to show my friends, “She said yes.”

 

All my friends shouted in unison and started high fiving each other. We have a reputation to uphold you losers.

 

The day went by slowly as usual. In Drama Historia offered to be my partner for warm ups, we had to pretend to throw a ball to each other while we made small talk about the class. After the forty seconds of doing that lame game we went back in our small groups for our skits we’re working on. My lovely director for the one I’m in decided it would be ‘funny’ for my part to be one of a princess. At least I only have about fifteen lines in it.

 

\--

 

The day continued on fast and the following night I texted Historia I’d pick her up at her house tomorrow and we’d go see the film and I’ll take her to some diner near the theatre. She agreed and texted me back her address.

 

She’s very precise with her texting, she uses capitalization AND punctuation.

 

\--

 

Again the next day went by slow. My friends teased me for doing this at every opportunity they could. I ignored them as best as I could by drowning them out with Fall Out Boy and looking over the answer sheets Annie snagged for me for my Psychology test.

 

The day continued to drag on but during Drama that day the teacher was gone so we got away with doing warm ups all hour. However he teacher’s pet, Mina, who has absolutely no life outside of the classroom was strict as usual and continued to play the games that don’t strengthen your ability to act and instead are pretty stupid. The only students who enjoy them are her annoying little gang who hang on her every word.

 

She doesn’t even allow anyone to talk during these, except her and her posse of course. I started mouthing words on how stupid she was and Historia giggled at them. For the rest of the hour we kept mouthing to each other how annoying and pretentious that girl was.

 

When the bell rang Historia walked up to me carrying her pale blue messenger bag covered in dozens of pins.

 

“I’m excited for tonight Ymir,” she smiled brightly and a faint blush was crossing her cheeks.

 

“Uh me too remember be ready by 5 cause that’s when I’m coming,” I reminded as I tried to shove all my notebooks back into my bag.

 

“I will see you,” she waved and walked out the door of the classroom.

 

I could feel myself smiling.

 

\--

 

I was sitting on my bike in front of a huge house. I mean huge, like you could have all your immediate family living with you and you could still feel alone huge. I strolled up the winding sidewalk that passed through a mini garden with various flowers ranging from different shades of purples, yellow, and pinks. I got up to the door it was a clean and bright shade of white and even had an old fashioned knocker on it you’d see in horror movie houses. I could hear faintly leaking through the door music.

 

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 

I knocked loud enough to know she’d hear it over the music. It cut suddenly and a moment later the door opened and Historia stuck her head out, “Can you give me a moment please?” I nodded in compliance and she shut the door again.

 

A couple minutes passed and she cracked open the door partially, trying to squeeze herself out. When she was out she patted down her pale pink skirt that hugged tightly around her hips and thighs, she was also wearing yellow sheer button up top with a tank underneath with a white cardigan over it.

 

“Sorry you were a little late and I thought this was all an elaborate prank,” she smiled a tad nervously and hiked her bubblegum pink purse up her shoulder.

 

“Why would I do that?” I said reassuringly and giving her a warmer smile I didn’t even know I could muster.

 

“It’s happened before,” she looked a little dishearteningly but she shoved another smile through, “but let’s not dwell on the past we should get to that movie before it starts.”

 

I watched her walk past me swaying her hips with each step she took, “Uh where’s your car?”

 

“I don’t drive a car I ride a motorcycle,” I yelled catching up with her.

 

“Oh,” she observed the bike for a moment, “you don’t wear helmets do you?”

 

“Nope,” I said as I kick up the stand and hop up on the bike.

 

“Is it safe?” she asked walking up to the bike some more.

 

“If you hold on tight nothing will happen,” I smirked.

 

She held her breath for a moment and began to hike herself up on the bike behind me.

 

“Be careful for my boobs.”

 

“I know,” she said putting her arms around my stomach and pressed herself against my back. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable like when I have to take Marco places, must be her height.

 

I started up the engine and we were off. She didn’t talk much on that ride which was good because I don’t think I could deal with her accidentally eating a bug while talking or something along those lines. We made it to the movie theatre and I parked a little far in the parking lot.

 

“So have you seen any of the older Godzilla movies before?” I asked her while we were walking up.

 

“No I don’t really watch these kind of movies,” she said pulling her skirt down a bit.

 

“Then why’d you agree to come?”

 

“Because you offered and I haven’t been on a date before.”

 

She called it a date thank god I was worried she didn’t think it was one. Not like it matters though.

 

“Oh is this not a date?” she must have noticed my expression, “because I understand if it isn’t.” her face went a little more solemn.

 

“No it is. It is a date,” I remarked back and in return she smiled again.

 

“I was thinking you were just messing with me earlier,” she held the door open for me as we ducked in.

 

“I’m not like that. I haven’t been on a date before either,” I confided in her.

 

She turned and gave me a puzzled look, “You? I’d imagine you would have been on lots and lots of dates.”

 

“Historia a lot of people aren’t cool like you and don’t want to date a pre-op girl,” I said back.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said looking at the ground. I felt my chest tighten a little at her saying that.

 

We made it to the counter before our conversation could continue.

 

“Two tickets for Godzilla at 5:45.”

 

\--

 

The movie was pretty cool, a bit predictable, but cool. Historia seemed to enjoy it more than I did. She kept saying how she wanted to watch more interesting action films like that. We rode to Sina’s Diner after that.

 

“If you liked that then you’d probably love Pacific Rim it’s way better.”

 

“Really? I heard that movie isn’t that good.”

 

“Whoever told you that is either a liar or is a stick in a mud,” I said back picking the menu off the table.

 

"My cousin. He said if you want to watch a half decent monster film you watch Super 8," she threw up her hands to emphasise she was mocking him.

 

"What like Super 8 is cool and all but Pacific Rim is like the to go film," I shouted back looking at my menu. I think I'm going to get breakfast food.

 

"Maybe I could come over and we can watch it together," she said still flipping through her own menu, "if I'm not being too presumptuous or anything."

 

Before I could respond our waitress, the lovely Mikasa Ackerman, came to get our orders.

 

"Now what do we have here," Mikasa asked with a sinister tone, "Annie wasn't lying you are out on a date with Miss Bu- Reiss."

 

"Hi Mikasa I didn't know you worked here," Historia said, “it’s a lovely restaurant you work at and knowing you you’re probably so nice to the cliental.”

 

"Yeah what are your orders?" Damn Historia defending herself.

 

"I'll have spinach pie with a side of the chicken soup," she had a shit eating grin that looked so right on her face and oh no- I think I'm getting turned on.

 

"Ok and let me guess Ymir your usual?" She asked pointing her pen at me.

 

"My order never changes so yeah." She walked off and returned to the kitchen.

 

"What's your usual?" Historia offhandedly asked.

 

"French toast with a side of bacon," I respond, "but you have serious tits to say something like that to Mikasa."

 

"Hmm I'm used to people saying stuff about me so I learned how to make them slightly uncomfortable so they would change the topic," she frowned and pulled out her phone. It was lilac and had a charm of what I presume to be some anime character.

 

"I know how you feel," I reached over and held her hand, "people used to say a lot of shit to me too for how I am so I get where you're coming at."

 

She put her phone back in her purse and smiled at me. "I'm sure anything I've dealt with can't be as bad as anything you've had to deal with in your life." Her smile faded again.

 

"What was that charm on your phone?" I asked and her smile returned.

 

"Oh it's Homura she's a character from an anime called Madoka Magica," she bubbled again "it's a really cool anime. Do you watch anime?"

 

I haven't watched anything good in years to be honest. Besides like Pokemon but i don't think that really counts.

 

"I was really into Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood when it was on."

 

"I've seen a few episodes of that but Madoka Magica is my favorite. Would you like to watch it with me sometime?"

 

This first date wasn't even over and she's already asked on another one, twice. It feels kind of nice though.

 

"Maybe is it really cutesy?" If it's too cute I don't know if I could watch it.

 

"It is pretty cute but it's one of those beware the cute ones anime," she leaned over the table a bit, "I think you would love it, there's lots of death and time travel and trust me you'd love it."

 

"Here's your orders,” Mikasa said scaring Historia and myself.

 

“Anything else?” she asked.

 

“A beautiful paradise with no assholes,” I slyly jest.

 

She rolled her eyes and walked off. The food looked great as normal unlike the food at my house most of the time. I look over at Historia and she’s already cutting into her own food.

 

“So have you been here before?” I asked as I picked up a triangle of my french toast and dipped it in the small bowl of syrup.

 

“Once before on another date,” she answered taking a bite of her spinach pie.

 

“I thought you said this is the first time you’ve been on a date,” I felt the words come out way more rude than I intended. But is little Miss Bubblegum Pink a liar?

 

“This food is really good isn’t it Ymir?” she asked trying to change the subject.

 

“It is but what about that date thing you were saying before?” Let’s see what secrets this girl is hiding.

 

“Fine you want to know the truth?” before I could respond she continued, “about three months ago I was asked out by Reiner and me and Reiner were semi friends so it was a surprise he wanted to go with a fat girl like me-”

 

“Historia you’re not-”

 

“Let me finish,” I made a small noise that sort of sounded like mkay, “so the date went well and I thought he had a great time but when he didn’t drive me home that night… That’s when I realized that it was a dare the whole time and he wanted to have sex with me.” She was on the verge of tears but she went on, “I didn’t want to lose my virginity that night, like I know virginity is a social construct created to have women feel bad about doing natural things but still. I didn’t feel emotionally mature enough too and I still don’t.”

 

I reached over the table and grabbed her hands and forced myself a genuine smile. “Historia there’s something I need to tell you,” her face looked sad again. “I was sort of dared by my friends to go on this date but I really am enjoying myself and I actually like you and I didn’t even think you were going to say yes in the first place because I’m… different and please don’t be mad at me.”

 

Instead of being mad she perked up instead, “Ymir I’m not mad at you. I guess it hurts a little but you apologized and owned up to your mistake and that makes you great in my book.”

 

I kept smiling dopely after that, “Come on let’s finish eating we can go out for dessert. My treat.”

 

“Yeah,” I said back picking up another triangle of french toast.

 

We continued to eat in silence for a few moments until the silence took us over and we both started giggling like little girls.

 

“Wow it is difficult to stay quiet around you,” Historia snorted.

 

“Oh my god,” I said aloud, “you snorted.”

 

“Omg I did not,” she retorted back.

 

“Yes you did you liar.”

 

“Fine I did,” she said in defeat and we went back to eating our food.

 

“Hey Ymir can I ask you something?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you really mean it earlier? When you said I wasn’t fat,” she was stirring her spoon in the broth that was left over from her soup.

 

“Well,” to be honest I don’t know how to word this, “well I’d be lying if I said you weren’t chubby.” Her expression seemed a bit hurt, “but you’re adorable like look at you. Some people don’t work it but you work it perfectly and it’s not uncomfortable when you press yourself against me when riding so that’s an added bonus,” she was blushing and it was cute and stop it Ymir you are falling for her, “And your ass is popping.”

 

Her face looked mortified and she was blushing even more furiously, “Did you really just say that to me?”

 

“Uh yeah… but it’s true,” Ymir Bodt, professional lady killer i.e. you know how to kill a mood with a lady.

 

“But its so big like the size of two lockers at our school,” she wasn’t looking at me.

 

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit,” I now feel bad for earlier thoughts, “Any way you should work it. You are so much cooler than everyone else at our school. I can’t hold a conversation with one of those idiots for more than five seconds without wanting to sock ‘em in the jaw.”

 

“Thank you it really means a lot,” she said with her beautiful smile.

 

“You are also one of the few people at this school who hasn’t given me shit about wanting to live authentically,” I eat the last bite of my french toast.

 

“Do people still say stuff to you?” she asked me.

 

“Not much but it’s more using the bathrooms that cause the most issues.”

 

“Really why?”

 

“Probably because I’m still pre-op so I stand up to pee and everyone still thinks that makes me a boy but I’m not. It’s a simple concept that not too many of our fine classmates can grasp,” I ranted.

 

“I shouldn’t have complained about myself I feel like I was being rude,” she squeaked.

 

“Don’t say that Historia your problems are just as valid as mine,” I explained, “we all have issues it’s something everyone has to deal with.”

 

She made a small noise of agreeing. “How did your family feel when you came out?”

 

One of the few things that isn’t too painful to talk about.

 

“They were pretty supportive. They were shocked at first but if it wasn’t for Marco I don’t think they would have came around to the idea,” I revealed to her, “I found out later though that one of the main reasons why Marco was really happy with the whole idea that I’m a woman is that Jean wouldn’t accidentally mix the two of us up anymore. The joys of having an identical twin.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” she beamed, “when I came out as pan to my parents they were skeptical but after a few months they actually began to acknowledge it.”

 

Mikasa walked by then and dropped off the damage.

 

“I’m paying for it since it was my idea to take you out,” I pulled out my wallet and left about five dollars extra for what the payment was for Mikasa. I think I’m being a bit too generous to her but I don’t feel like having her girlfriend, Annie, kick my ass.

 

I got up first and her cute round butt followed suit, “Okay Ymir but I’m still paying for dessert.”

 

“Fine.” We walked through the diner, when Mikasa looked over at us I took Historia’s hand with my own and flashed her a shit eating grin.

 

“Ooh Ymir being forward tonight aren't you?” she turned her head and giggled.

 

I swear if anything could cure diseases it was that girls laughter, maybe not her snorting but whatever that was could.

 

We hopped back on my motorcycle and Historia was finally used to the feel of it. She seemed to really enjoy herself with the few glimpses I saw of her on the side mirrors.

 

We ended up stopping by a McDonald’s for our dessert. We both got sundaes and ate them on the sidewalk near the door.

 

“My stepmom bugs me a lot about going on a diet to try to lose some weight but it’s kind of hard,” she took another mouthful of her sundae.

 

“Don’t let your stepmom bring you down like as long you're happy and feel good about yourself thats all that matters.”

 

“Do you feel happy about yourself?”

 

I take a long pause and finished up the last of my sundae. “I do a lot more now its that sometimes I get kicked in the face with dysphoria and all I want to do is mope around my room listening to sad music. But most days I feel happy because I’m no longer in the closet about this stuff and most people fear me since I can kick most of their asses so another reason I don’t deal with a lot of that stuff.”

 

“I wish I had more of an attitude like you I can’t deal with stuff like that almost at all,” she finished off the last of her own sundae.

 

“Like I said before you just gotta own it,” I exclaimed towards her.

 

“I remember you telling me my ‘ass is popping’” she threw up her hands to show she was quoting the last words.

 

“It’s true and you know it,” I bumped her shoulder with my own.

 

“Ymir,” she sounded a bit annoyed.

 

“Come on say it.”

 

She let out a breath, “my ass is popping.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“My ass is popping,” she mumbled.

 

“Sorry I still didn’t catch that babe,” I did but I want her to say it believably.

 

“My ass is popping, there happy,” she shouted catching the attention of a couple of boys walking nearby.

 

We all stared at them for a moment until one of them shouted “you do.”

 

Historia was blushing so hard you couldn’t even tell what color she was before hand. She got up and walked past the boys and stood by my bike. I got up afterwards, threw out our trash, and we left.

 

“Why did you do that to me?” she asked holding my stomach tightly.

 

“Because I needed you to believe it yourself,” we were on the road and I have a feeling one of us are going to eat a bug. “Do you now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I smiled to myself on the rest of the ride back to her house.

 

\--

 

We awkwardly looked at each other as we stood in front of the door to her house.

 

“Uh that was really fun,” Historia stated.

 

“Yeah lots,” I responded, “we should do it again.”

 

“Uh huh one thing,” she sounded a bit nervous, “can you lose the leather jacket its sort of uncomfortable to hold on while you are wearing that thing.”

 

“Sure, I forgot that thing is kind of weird to feel with all the pins and stuff on it.”

 

She giggled at my ramblings.

 

Historia leaned up towards me. I’m not the brightest there is so it took me a good couple of seconds to realize what she was doing.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, I could feel all the lip gloss she had been wearing throughout the evening. It was to my surprise when I felt her mouth open so I reciprocated her action. I don’t know much about making out but I do remember the one thing Jean had taught me about it. Practice drawing the letters of the alphabet with your tongue, so I did. I got up to letter P when we both began to need to breathe.

 

“Have you ever done that before?” I asked her because she was good.

 

“No but you had a lot of caramel on that sundae of yours,” she said back.

 

We stood there again for a moment.

 

“You doing anything tomorrow?” she asked.

 

“No.”

 

“We should watch Pacific Rim if that’s okay,” she beamed confidently.

 

“Yeah I’ll text you later tonight about it.”

 

She pulled a key from her purse and unlocked the door and you could see two bigger dogs running from across the hall.

 

“Bye Ymir see yah.” she shut the door behind her before I could respond back.

  
I hopped back up on my motorcycle and kicked off. I know this will sound pretty dorky and lame but I think this bike is now my second favorite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in it were 'The State of Dreaming' by Marina and the Diamonds and 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Lily Allen
> 
> Summer break has started for me and luckily I've gone into a big writing kick. So I'll be doing lots of more writing on here.
> 
> I have a tumblr account if anyone is interested (radioactive-rabbits.tumblr.com) and also again a big thanks to tumblr user yumikuries for the idea


End file.
